


Pink is Your Color

by tinyglamdramaqueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyglamdramaqueen/pseuds/tinyglamdramaqueen
Summary: You catch Bucky in a pretty compromising position, which leads you to bet him to wear your pink lace thong for the evening.(This is inspired by Gossip Girl, from the scene in which it is revealed at Blair’s bachelorette party that Carter Baizen wore her underwear to a restaurant)





	Pink is Your Color

You’ve been seeing James Barnes for a while, much to the dismay of everyone you knew. Your parents were always away on business, or that was what they called going to the spa and sleeping with their 20 year old intern. Which was fine by you, as they left you a penthouse apartment all to yourself -so they wouldn’t have cared. 

Your friends were the ones who disapproved of James. James was older, and he was everything the rich preppy boys at her university weren’t. He was extremely good looking, from a good family (until they kicked him out), and the Upper East Side’s bad boy. James knew what you needed, what you craved. 

His lingering touch and the way he made you moan even before he did anything. It was funny how they first met. Your life had gone south so unexpectedly, maybe blackmailing the professor with some compromising photos online for better grades was not her best idea as it got you suspended. On top of that, was your parents’ divorce. That night, you didn’t care about anything anymore. You went out in your lace negligee, to a club you wouldn’t have been caught dead seen in, but you didn’t care anymore. That’s where you met him again. James Buchanan Barnes. He was at the bar, drinking a scotch, his eyes fixed on your every move. You knew of James. He was the rebellious son of a business mogul, he had gotten expelled from St. Judes when she was just a naive freshman. You had heard from Gossip Girl’s Twitter, that he had been sent to rehab then kicked out of his home. 

You gave an extra sway to your hips as you joined him at the bar, he was as attractive as the day he took Natasha to cotillion much to everyone’s surprise. And now he was there, his eyes devouring every inch of you. 

“You know it’s rude to stare.” You said in the sultriest voice you could put on. 

“I apologize, I just couldn’t help myself. Looking good, kid.” 

“It’s even ruder to not buy me drink.” 

“Hey.” He raised a hand, catching the bartender’s attention. “Make her a dirty martini, make it extra dirty.” 

“Did you even bother to ask me what I wanted?” 

“No, I assumed a girl like you enjoys extra dirty martinis.” 

“That’s cute, you don’t even know me.” 

“Au contraire, I do. Y/N Y/L/N, the princess of the Upper East Side, you’re a good girl, always gets what she wants, but something tells me, there’s something wrong going on. Which is why you’re here, barely dressed, talking to me.” 

The bartender placed her drink in front of you, you thanked him, and took it, tilting your head back, the alcohol slipping down your throat, as it left it’s familiar burn. 

“For someone who was staring at my tits all night, you’re doing an awful lot of talking.” 

“Then what would you suggest princess?” 

You chuckled, and batted your eyelashes in the most innocent way you could, putting the olive in your empty glass into your mouth, putting on a show for him. 

“That you’d put that pretty mouth to good use.” 

That was the night you completely let yourself go, he had made you come countless times that night alone. And ever since then he had been ‘hanging out’ at your place. 

 

After a couple of weeks, of pure bliss, between breakfast in bed and bathtub sex, you had been living well in your Upper East Side penthouse apartment with Bucky as your occasional visitor. He mostly stayed at yours, but always had a suite at the Plaza, if your parents ever came back from wherever they were. 

You has just came back from an afternoon of retail therapy, and you were in a dire need of a soothing bubble bath. You find strange that the place is quiet. Usually Bucky would’ve been waiting for you in the living room, but he wasn’t. 

You immediately assumed he had also gone out, and headed towards your room. Something was off. The door was left ajar, something you were sure you’d never do. Your heart raced. What if it was a burglar, or worse, a murderer? But another part of you assured you it was nothing. As you peeped through the crack, you saw something. 

It was Bucky, as handsome as ever, rummaging through her underwear drawer. He had one in hand. It was a pair of black lace panties, took a good look at them, before putting them back again. Before taking out another pair, this time one with a flower motif on. He seemed like he was enjoying himself, biting his lip at times, making you lose your mind.

“If you wanted a pair of panties as a souvenir, all you had to do was ask.” You startled him. He looked at you as if he was a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“I-“ He was left speechless, it was rare to see James Barnes embarrassed, not knowing what to say next. 

You walked towards him, somehow more confidently, and you planted a kiss on his cheek as an indication that you had missed him. 

“You wear this…” You picked up a pink lace thong from your drawer. “... to dinner. And if you complete the challenge, I’ll let you do anything, I mean anything you want to me.” 

“Anything?” 

“Anything of your choice. Nothings off the table.” 

He offered her the most devilish grin you’d ever seen on him, and grabbed the pink panties, before taking his pants off in front of you. You watched his every move intently, your breath hitched when he discarded his boxer briefs, to reveal his semi hard cock. It took everything in you to not get on your knees and suck him dry, but you decided that you’d wait until later. 

The pink lacy fabric travelled up his legs, finally cupping his cock not in its entirety, but it did the best it could. While he did that, his gaze never left you, licking his lips- knowing exactly what he was doing. 

You had to admit, that thong looked way better on him than it ever did on you. 

“Stop doing that, or I doubt we’ll get to go out.” 

“And deny myself the pleasure of doing whatever my heart desires?” He started started towards the door in slow strides, stopping beside you before he did. His round cheeks exposed, with a lacey string in between them. “Absolutely not.” 

 

When they arrived at Le Bernardin, they were cordially greeted as per usual. Bucky’s hand was at the small of your back, as some of the women looked your way. They knew perfectly who Bucky Barnes was, and the fact that you were the one with him excited you. Especially because he was wearing your panties, ever so deliciously. His breath hot on your ear as he whispered something naughty, before you sat down at their usual table. 

“Fucking hell babe, how do you even wear these?” He sighed with frustration as he tried to sit normally. 

“With a lot of patience.” Y/N bit her bottom lip, her fingers holding the menu that was placed in front of her. “Remember, you’ll get a reward if you’re good.” 

“You look ravishingly gorgeous tonight. Are you wearing what I think you’re wearing?”

“You mean the dress I bought after you fucked me in it at Barney’s?” 

“Damn it baby girl, I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for the next week.” 

“Bucky, mind your language, this is a nice restaurant. You don’t want us to get kicked out, do you?” 

“I’m James Buchanan Barnes, baby girl.” He said, ever so confidently. “They wouldn’t dare.” 

 

Dinner had gone well. A little too well for him, he powered through the main course to dessert, which meant only one thing. He was winning, and you were losing. One thing you hated more than anything was losing a bet, however, him winning wouldn’t have been so bad for you. 

On the contrary, you were waiting for him to put his hands all over you. Just the thought of him taking you in every way he wanted and having his way with you, made your panties wet. 

“I win.” He grinned devilishly, his eyes darkened with lust. 

“Congratulations sir.” You brought the dessert spoon to your rouged lips and took your time to lick the cream off of it. “What are your plans for your victory?” 

“You know?” Bucky’s eyes were darkened with lust, as he bit his lip. “I’m still in the mood for something sweet.” 

“Right now?” 

“Yes.” 

“Meet me in the women’s bathroom in five.” You teased, a few weeks before it had never occurred to you to do anything that debaucherous. But Bucky changed that. He made sure of it. “Don’t keep me waiting, or I’ll start warming up by myself” 

“You know I’d punish you for that.” 

“Maybe it’s worth it.” You gave him a cheeky wink, before taking your time in standing up from your chair, taking your clutch with you. “I’ll see you soon, sir.” 

You made your way to the ladies room, your heart was pounding in your chest.

You had just about time to reapply your red lipstick, and adjusting your hair into a tight ponytail just the way he liked it.  
And just as you finished tightening your hair, you heard the door open, then a few heavy steps. Then he was there, appearing in the mirror right behind you. 

“I hope you didn’t wait for me too long.”

“I was just getting impatient.” 

“Were you?” 

His hand snaked in between your legs, his expression changing when realising you were not wearing any panties.

“Is this for me?” His fingers teased your slit, feeling how slick you were for him, he let out a dark chuckle. His other hand gripped tightly at your ponytail, guiding your her head to the side so that he could kiss your neck. 

Your breath quickened as you realised you were in a position in which anyone could have entered the ladies room and caught Bucky grinding himself on your ass, with his hands on your pussy. A part of you wanted to be caught, so it’d be clear who belonged to. He was yours. It was your pussy his fingers were teasing, not anyone else’s. 

You gasped as you balanced yourself on the sink in front of you, his fingers eased in you without warning. 

“You like taking my fingers in your tight cunt?” He whispered in your ear, his fingers pumping in and out of you resulting in obscene sounds. 

He burned with desire as his eyes were fixed on your reflection as you took his fingers so well. He had you moaning so easily, it was so clear he had ruined you for everyone else. There was no man who could have ever satisfied you like he did. 

Your toes curled within your heels as your pussy took his fingers. Before him, you had a few other boyfriends, but they weren’t as attentive as Bucky was. They didn’t whisper sweet nothings in your ear, just as you were about to cum in a Michelin Star restaurant bathroom. 

“God, Princess, you’re so fucking tight and warm for me.” 

He made you wonder how he was so skilled with his fingers, as with every move he stroked your spot. You didn’t want to cum yet, you wanted to wait for his cock, but the way things were going, you knew you just couldn’t war any longer. 

“You wanna cum all over my fingers?” He asked ever so calmly. Your eyes locking as they both looked into the mirror. The look in his eyes just told you he was just starting, and that him winning the bet would have resulted in a night of blinding lust. 

You nodded to his question, unable to form complete sentences. Your climax was nearing, and his fingers weren’t stopping any time soon. 

“Answer me princess.” 

“Y-Yes.” You managed to breath out, as you tightened your grip onto the sink in front of you. You really felt like you were about to explode. 

“Let me hear you come.” 

You cry out his name, slumping forwards as you do. The smell of the both of you was intoxicating, and you wanted more. You barely had time to come down from the high, when he picked you up and sat you on the sink. 

Bucky placed himself in between your legs, as he kissed down your neck, down to your cleavage. He pulled down the top of your dress, being careful to not rip the fabric, and took your breasts out. The Agent Provocateur lacework covering them, before he pulled it down as well.

He dragged his tongue around your nipple, before sucking hard enough to gain a moan from you. 

“You’re sensitive aren’t you? You like it when I put my mouth on them?”

“Yes, Bucky.” She shuddered, coaxing him. 

When he thought it was enough, he did the same to your other breast, his lips latching around your nipple. 

“Your tits are so perfect, so young and perky, I wanted to put my mouth on them ever since we left for dinner.” 

His hands were massaging her thighs in slow and small circles, as he continued sucking on her breasts. His mouth trailing up towards her mouth again, to give her an all consuming kiss, the kind that would’ve made her weak on the knees if she wasn’t already sensitive from her previous orgasm. Bucky always kissed her as if he had been touch starved for a very long time. 

“Tell me what you want.” 

“Your mouth…” 

“My mouth where?”

“On my pussy.” She whined impatiently. 

He didn’t say anything else, before dropping down to your sopping wet pussy. His lips kissed your inner thighs, tickling your skin with his stubble, you begged him to not shave. This man was always so enthusiastic about eating you out, which was an outer body experience in itself.

His breath was hot on you, his tongue flicking on your clit, making out squirm in delight. He held you still as he drew circles with his tongue around your clit. 

His tongue moved down your slit, and pushed inside your entrance. Making you thrust towards his face, whilst trying to stifle your moans.

“Don’t hold back those whimpers princess.” 

You mewled, as he plunged his tongue in and out of you. You couldn’t believe how soon you felt that heat within you build up. You threw your head back, as you let him take the lead, the feeling becoming almost too much to handle. 

“Fuck me, fuck me.” You chanted, feeling the need to ride his tongue. You would’ve given anything to ride his tongue. 

“You gonna come for me again?” He asked cockily, and you didn’t respond, trying not to feed his ego. 

However your attempts were useless, as he made you moan loudly when his fingers circled your clit in sync. You were going to burst, your pussy quivered around his tongue. You panted, whimpering, as your orgasm took over your body, his tongue still thrusting inside you. 

“That was amazing.” You commented, making him laugh darkly. 

“I know it was.” He pulled you towards him, your legs still spread apart, your pussy still slick. Bucky kissed you with fervor, tasting yourself on his soft pink lips. 

“I think I have a way to thank you.” You said, before kissing him again, your lips never leaving his as you slid off of the sink and stood on your unstable feet. 

Now he was against the sink, and you were on your knees, palming the very visible bulge in his pants, before sliding them down. To reveal his cock standing hard within the restraints of pink lace, barely containing him. 

“You look prettier in those than I do.” You said in such an innocent voice, as you batted your eyelashes at him. “Pink is really your color.” 

His cock bounced once you had slid down the pink thong down his legs. He had such a pretty cock, which was quite fitting to such a handsome man. His tip was red, oozing a bead of precum. You couldn’t help it but lick the tip, tasting him. 

“Y/N…” He hissed with the contact of your tongue on him. 

Your hand closed on the base of his cock, as you teased the tip a little more, before wrapping your lips around the head, and took him in. Your head bobbed up and down, slowly picking up a pace, while your hand squeezed what you couldn’t take of him, and worked him. 

His hand went to your ponytail, tugging at it not too harshly, making you moan around him. Your tongue circling the tip before taking as much of him you could. 

“You’re such a good cockslut.” He moaned loudly, his grip on her tightening. 

Your head was elsewhere, focused on how good he tasted, wondering how he could have such a perfect thick cock. You couldn’t wait for him to ruin you all night long as he had promised. This was merely a warm up for the main event. Which spurred you on. 

Suddenly, you felt a breeze on the back of your neck, followed by two voices. Someone had entered the bathroom. As the voices neared, she never stopped. You felt yourself getting wetter by the thought of being caught in a few seconds. It was really a matter of seconds before the women saw you at the sinks. And they did. It was just you couldn’t see them. Their heeled steps came to a halt, as they gasped. Bucky was entertained by it, thrusting his cock in your mouth, fucking it. 

“Let’s give them a show, Princess.” He encouraged, a lustful smile was painted on his pretty face. 

You pumped the base of his cock, your mouth still working at his shaft, wanting to please him. You wanted to show them he was yours. That you we’re making him moan the way he was. Not them. Only you. And that it was you he was going to fuck senseless. 

Once you heard the women leave the bathroom, it was just you and him again. And he was showing no signs of stopping. He kept thrusting himself in and out of your mouth, letting out a string of curses as he did. 

“Fuck baby girl, I’m gonna come.” 

His breath ragged, as you felt the tip of his cock at the back of your throat. He pistoned his cock a few times, making her take most of him, before he spilled himself inside of your mouth, staying within the warmths of her mouth as he made sure you took each and every drop. 

You swallowed everything he gave you, licking your lips seductively to collect the remaining drops of cum. 

“You’re absolutely delicious.” 

Bucky turned back into his gentlemanly self once they had sneakily exited the ladies room, making their way to pay for their dinner. That was until you were waiting for their town car, his hand on your waist and his mouth so dangerously close to your ear. 

“I’m not done with you yet.” 

Spotted, Y/N Y/L/N leaving dinner with none other than Bucky Barnes. Although he was the one to pay for dinner, rumor is she served him dessert.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it or not, please leave feedback, I love reading all kinds of comments❤️


End file.
